


The Reporter of Gotham

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Series: Story ideas [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: A reporter comes to Gotham, and things begin to change. The Gotham villains have someone to talk to that won’t write them off as just crazy. Then she gets hurt, and things change even more.Not a full story. Had to write down the plot bunny, so I wouldn’t forget.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Story ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Reporter of Gotham

Maureen “Mo” Kelly (Irish)

lived in Gotham until 16

family left around time Penguin became mayor

went to college and majored in investigative journalism. Lois Lane is her hero. 

Returns to Gotham and gets job at Gotham Gazette. She’s around 22/23.

begins to have interactions with each of Gotham’s supervillains. 

Her boss thinks she’ll quit or be killed like so many before her. 

1: Riddler

Edward takes over the Gotham Gazette at night for a game with Batman. Mo is one of the few left in the building, working to finish a piece. She talks to Ed, even solving some of his riddles. She asks about what he’s been doing for the past 6 years when she was gone. He explains his separation with Penguin, relationship with Lee, event in “Gotham (TV)”, etc. She asks about getting back with Oswald. At the end, he almost gets caught by the GCPD. Gordon warns her about interacting with the villains.

She writes an article about the experience, talking about her observations of Penguin and Riddler when she was a kid, and how adorable they were. She includes Ed’s comments about Oswald. She’s fair. She condemns Riddler’s crimes, but also doesn’t dismiss everything they talked about. 

2: Penguin

Oswald kidnaps her primarily to ask about Ed. She talks to him about his relationship, how they’ve hurt each other, and that they need to heal before moving to a new relationship together, but the conversation evolves to the city, politics, and inequality in economic status. Things that were important to Oswald when he was mayor, and still important to him. He explains how his control of the underworld of Gotham is an important part to keeping the peace. 

They eat dinner, and Oswald has her driven home. She writes an article, again fair, but not just factual. She brings up the problems in society that Penguin talked about, and brings in how a relationship between two powerful villains can be dangerous and complex. She writes about status, gay relationships, society. 

These two articles bring Ed and Oswald back to together, at least to talk without blowing anything up or shooting anybody. 

3: Two-Face (Maybe) 

Harvey robs a back. He want to take someone hostage, and Mo offers herself to keep him from picking a pregnant woman. She ends up talking ethics with Harvey. She had to take ethics classes. She ends up bringing up her boss who is beginning to refuse to give her work, and engaging in inappropriate behavior, bordering on harassment, because he doesn’t like her. She’s getting all the good sources and isn’t scared. Her articles are gaining popularity, and her boss hates this. Harvey lets her go after he and his boys get away. She writes an article on Harvey’s past and the current legal ethics in Gotham. 

4: Poison Ivy

After her article on Harvey and ethics in Gotham, Pamela “kidnaps” her which amounts to coming into her apartment and offering an involuntary tour of Gotham. Pamela talks about the environmental problems in Gotham. She talks about her efforts to better things, but Mo doesn’t let her get away with dismissing the deaths Pamela has caused. Mo collects a lot of data and evidence on environmental damage and toxic waste. She writes an article after Pamela brings her home. She keeps the article factual without dismissing the good things Pamela and other companies are doing to protect the environment. 

She begins being the one the supervillains got to for interviews. Scarecrow can tell her about his latest experiments as can Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze. She is careful to condemn the pain they cause while also celebrating the help their experiments could bring. Two-Face talks about injustice while Penguin and Riddler (now a couple) talk about the city and how the dark side of Gotham can be controlled, but not removed. She even ends up in a discussion with Harley Quinn about relationships and mental illness. Mo is very much of the opinion that Harley would never have been the Joker’s main girl. Harley had only ever been a close friend with benefits. This is because of the Joker’s unending love for the Batman. They all end up mentioning the Batman. All with disgruntlement, but some with understanding or affection. Everyone likes her for her kindness, intelligence, fairness, and nonjudgemental-ness. She’s just nice and she’s interested in what people have to say. 

Her boss becomes a total prick. He’s jealous of her skill and new popularity. The sexual harassment grows until he tells her she needs to sleep with him. She refuses. He beats her up. She gets in a few hits before he grabs something from his desk and knocks her unconscious. He doesn’t rape her because he wanted her to give in, to submit. If she doesn’t, and he rapes her, she “wins.” He gets his mob buddies, he’s a reporter in Gotham, of course he has mob buddies, to get rid of her. Mob buddies drop her in a gutter far away, but one also works for Zsasz freelance. Zsasz tells Penguin. When they get to where she was left, body is gone. She woke up and went home. Her wounds are harsh, but not life threatening. No broken bones, just bad bruises, cuts, and a bad hit to the head. She had a deep cut across her temple down her cheek that scars. Penguin’s boys bring surveillance pictures. Mo’s scared, hiding in her room, in her bed. He sets up guards at her place to protect her. 

The other villains learn about the attack. They all plan to kill her boss, but think about what she would want. They work to get evidence against the boss and get him arrested and sent to prison, pulling strings to make the judicial system work right for once. 

Mo never answers the door, but everyone just shows up near dark to help. Nobody tries to touch her after she flinches the first time. Poison Ivy makes Mo a healing tea. Penguin regularly sends food from his restaurants. Two-Face works to get the mob buddies put away, then continues onto the rest of that particular mob. Harley comes by to test Mo‘’s concussion and mental acuity while helping with her nightmares and PTSD. Mr. Freeze acts as her GP. 

Scarecrow takes her to an empty factory filled with old couches and TVs. He tells her to destroy the things until she feels calmer and less afraid. 

She screams and tears and breaks until she’s crying, but feels better. The other villains show up to see if she’s okay, then stay to watch and talk. 

The Joker and Batman are fighting their own fight, and burst into the factory. Both are confused. Harley explains to Joker who Mo is and why they are there. He suggests just killing the boss. Everyone objects. Batman tries to take Mo away, and take her to the police. The others want to stop him, but want to respect Mo’s “goodness.” She stops Batman. 

“No. I’m not going to the police. Everything had been taken care of. No. I don’t need your help, Mr. Wayne. I’d thank you to leave now. No one here is going to reveal your identity. You can be assured of that. Please respect my decision.” 

Batman leaves, planning to call on Mo as Bruce Wayne. 

Some of the villains are surprised, but most are not. A few are upset over Mo pushing the promise to Batman, but they won’t break her word. They will however use this as a new way to screw with Batman. 

Mo heals and returns to work. She gets promoted to her boss’s job. 

Life continues. She continues writing about the villains, helping them with her articles, revealing injustice and bringing to light their grievances and accomplishments. She writes about Batman, why she is needed and why he isn’t. She writes about Bruce Wayne: his philanthropy, charity, job creation, etc. Some villains begin to go easier on Batman, seeing him as less of an enemy. Edward and Oswald get married. Poison Ivy does the flower arrangements. 


End file.
